1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resist composition and a method for producing a resist pattern.
2. Background Information
A resist composition which contains a resin having a polymer containing structural units represented by the formula (u-A) and the formula (u-B), and a polymer containing structural units represented by the formula (u-B), the formula (u-C) and the formula (u-D), as well as an acid generator, is described in Patent document of JP-2010-197413A.

However, the pattern line edge roughness (LER) to be provided from the conventional resist composition may be not always satisfied with.